Soul To Soul
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam and Dean share his body, souls are joined. Sam/Dean/Lisa. Castiel was able to get Sam's soul out but not his body. But this time he goes to Dean eventually and things turn out for the better for them after all. Castiel sticks around to help his friends again. Family. Drama. Angst. Adult Content, Sexual and some bad language.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. **

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam and Dean share his body, souls are joined. Sam/Dean/Lisa. Castiel is their loyal friend in this, not their lover. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Castiel was able to get Sam's soul out but not his body. But this time he goes to Dean eventually and things turn out for the better for them after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Castiel eyed the demon that used to be his brother and then looked at Michael.

"Give me that soul, promise to leave Sam be. He did his part…and you will leave with us." Castiel said with authority. Lucifer clutched the soul closer, the body had burned to ash on the way down, but he'd grabbed Sam's soul just in time before it could rise up and flit away to heaven. No, he wouldn't allow Sam to be free that way. "Father is willing to forgive you; on the condition you return to your post in Heaven and leave the humans be, especially Dean and his family. They saved the world so they will be respected. He said so."

Michael looked to Lucifer and nodded. He didn't want to be in this cage and this was the way out. That and he had to kill Lucifer anyway…so why not take the deal? Lucifer growled as he saw his brother glaring at him. Michael didn't waste a moment. He thrust his blade in and Lucifer howled as he fell to the ground. Michael pointed to the soul, "I will take that deal. Here, it's yours' brother. But be warned, it will never be happy in Heaven without it's other half. They are soul mates and if you take one without the other, it will be torture to send it to Heaven." He smiled knowingly.

"So where could it go?" Castiel asked, shushing the other angels with him. "It can't stay here."

"No, it can't. It must go where it belongs." Michael said and chuckled. He was being cryptic on purpose; it was his thing. He did it to confuse them and he did it on purpose, and as often as he could to just annoy them. They all knew that and rolled their eyes at his behavior; it was better than him being bitter and arrogant like he used to be. "A soul belongs with its mate, brother." Okay…so Cas might need some hints. Michael realized with a sigh. He obviously didn't get cryptic, or sarcasm, as his encounters with the Winchesters had showed. So he had to get more direct. He missed the days when being cryptic was understood.

Cas wasn't _that_ kind of angel. Nope, he wasn't. Michael noted with a smile, amused at his brother's rather innocent way of thinking. So different than the other angels he'd known, but saw it also made him stronger than them, too. His loyalty and strength of heart and character were unparalleled because of that; he was the greatest of them. Michael loved that about this angel, he would be a powerful force of good once he matured a bit more. He had made some mistakes, Michael could see what they were and hated he'd done it but knew it was necessary or his Father would have intervened to stop him from doing them, but he'd learn from them and be a better man and angel for them in the end.

He'd find great rewards and blessings once he overcame these trials he was facing, and make a perfect protector and friend for the Winchesters, those heroes chosen by God himself to save their world, they alone held the power to do so. And Castiel and the others with them would help them find that power, along with lots of love and dedication to each in the process. Yes, Michael thought now, he really did like the rather sweet angel before him. He'd be wonderful, once he'd been tested and perfected that is…all angels were, he'd been at Castiel's age, so Castiel would have to do it as well. Even Gabriel had to do it at one time; it's what made them the angels they became.

"Here's a hint…he has brown/blond hair, green/hazel eyes, and is currently living with a woman named Lisa." Michael hinted again and Cas's eyes went wide as he understood finally. "He is the Keeper of Sam's soul now. Always has been."

"Dean." Cas said then frowned. "I give the soul to Dean for safekeeping…"

"No, you put the soul _in_ him and let them bond the way they should. If you can't get Dean's body to take it in freely you should get Death to help; he does owe them for freeing him from Lucifer's spell. He may be a jerk sometimes but he pays his debts." Michael said. "If that fails to sway Death, just tell him I asked him to do it; he should do it then. But first just try letting Dean absorb it, he may be able to do it without Death's help; he is his soulmate after all, so Sam's soul belongs with him anyway. It may recognize that that and allow it happen on its own."

Castiel wondered at what authority Michael would have to get Death to do what he asked, just by asking him to but let it go…he had more important matters to deal with. "We should go. My wings are burning a little. Hell will taint us if we stay much longer. Come on." Cas said then leaned down and kissed the soul. "For protection, Sam. I will be your guardian now, friend. I let you down before…I won't make that mistake again."

"You do know what you just did, right?" Michael asked as they flew up the tunnel to the surface as it opened upon his command. "You tied yourself to that soul, brother, for Eternity…"

"I know, but I meant to. Sam's earned that right." Castiel said. "He died for them; so I will repay his sacrifice."

"Yes, you did do that but, no, not _just_ that. You can't go to Heaven again because of it either; you have to stay with Sam from now on, stay by his side or near him, and watch over him…_all_ the time." Michael said in shock. "What have you _done_?"

"Things I'm ashamed of." Castiel said sitting on a rock after landing, Michael joining him. "I…Raphael was going to start the Apocalypse again…so I made a deal with…I made a mistake. I almost went to Dean for help but he seemed to be happy and having a normal life…I hated to disrupt that. Crowley was there and I listened to him. I made a deal with him…Purgatory for the power of the souls to defeat Raphael and keep him from messing with the Winchesters again. I had my orders to bring Sam back but I couldn't save his body…now I'm doomed. But for this one good thing I did, I'm still doomed." Tears hit his eyes.

Michael nodded and then shook his head. "No, you're not. I will deal with Crowley and free you of your deal. Then I will personally deal with Raphael for his betrayal. Father is back I assume?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and Raphael is hiding. But my deal is still in effect. He never fails to remind of that." Castiel said.

"What does Crowley want exactly?" Michael said. "He can't possibly find Purgatory. Only I know where the entrance is."

"He wants the souls' power in it." Cas admitted. "We're supposed to split it, but I never intended to. I was going to eliminate him once I found it. He intends to capture the Alphas, the first true ones of their kinds, and torture them for its location. He's figured out that they would know it, since they belong to it."

"That won't be allowed…or should it? Hmmm…get the Winchesters on it; Bobby and them, too. The Pheonix and the Dhampyre also; make it a Cosmic order. They stop him from opening Purgatory and save the Alphas. It will get tricky but with you bound to help them, they will succeed. I will send two others to help. They aren't much use to anyone but the Winchesters anyway. They were tainted by their influences like you were; only loyal to them really…somewhat with one of them, more so with the other. Gabriel was fond of them. He will resign his post, keep his Angel status; I will find another to do his job. I will send them immediately after you ensoul Dean with Sam. Go on, I will tend to Crowley to get you free of your deal, nothing else." Michael thought. "I'll tell Father the plan. If he disagrees with any of it, he will let me know. Then I will tell you. Just tell them it's their job to save Purgatory but wait for Father's okay before telling them the rest. Don't mention me; they won't appreciate that."

"What about Adam? You did kill him by going in the cage…" Cas pointed out.

"He's in Heaven, where he was before. He's fine." Michael said. "His soul is free. I let it fly away when I took him for my vessel."

"Good, I was worried for him." Cas said relieved. "Is John there? Their father?"

"Yes, he's there. He came there when he saved Dean in the cemetery. Why?" Michael asked.

"Send him too." Cas said. "Make him earthbound or something. I might need his help with handling them and Samuel better. He made a deal with Crowley, too, and he won't hesitate to hurt Dean to get to those Alphas. They are only human, even with Gabriel and the other angel; that only makes three of us. It won't be enough. Not when fighting Hell."

"True…I will send John with Gabriel and them to you. Just pray when you find a place to go; after you ensoul him. I will send them all then." Michael said and saw his worried eyes. "Don't worry, Castiel. I will deal with Crowley. You should never have made that deal though…you knew better. Why did you?"

"He beat me within an inch of my life, then threatened to kill me if I didn't go along with his plan…then he threatened to kill them if they refused as well…I had to do something! I wasn't strong enough to fight him all by myself, I'm no Archangel like him…I needed more power to do it." Cas said regretfully. "I would never have harmed anyone, just fought him, honest!"

"Well, I understand that…he will pay for abusing you. That is forbidden, no hurting other angels! There is that new freedom thing in Heaven. So I will help encourage that. It feels nice to feel somewhat free and think for myself. I might stay this way and help them deal with it better…I know how they asked you to tell them what do with it, so I will do that for you." Michael promised. "You just keep trying to fix this, and I will see about getting you more power for you to use…maybe get Father to do that Archangel upgrade for you…you could use it when facing what you must deal with later. Yes, I'll do that for you; as soon as Father approves it and gives me the upgrade you'll need."

"Good, I was worried I messed up Heaven." Castiel said.

"Nah, you just changed some of the angels in it. It takes more than one angel rebelling to 'mess up' Heaven, trust me. It's the same as before, just with more different angels in it." Michael reassured him.

"Thank you, Michael. I do still serve you, I always will." Castiel said firmly. "Just don't ask me to hurt my charges; I won't do that."

"I wouldn't." Michael reassured him and poofed away. Cas followed and found Dean sleeping his bed, Lisa rolled to the other side; both sound asleep.

"Dean…" Cas whispered, tapping him and finding a gun in his face. Dean's eyes rapidly sharpening as he gazed up at him. "I'm here with good news, come with me."

Dean got up and padded behind him quietly; trying not to wake Lisa. "What is it, Cas? Can we get Sam back?"

"Yeah, I kind of already did…but there's a catch." Cas said trying to phrase it right.

"There always is…do I have to trade mine for his or something? I will if you say so." Dean promised. He wanted his brother back and was willing to do anything to do it.

"That won't be necessary. I…" Cas sighed then explained what had happened and that Sam was just a soul now. Then showed him the glowing soul and he gazed at his brother's soul lovingly. "I can't put him in anyone; he'd kill them. I can't send him to Heaven because he'd be in pain without you there with him; you're soulmates, you know. There's only one place he can go, and that is in _you_. So he can join with your soul, the way he was meant to when you died and went to Heaven. It's a bit late for that to happen so we have to make do with doing it this way."

"In me? As in…inside me?" Dean said in surprise. Not hating the idea but…

"Yes, you are the only vessel could hold him and with the soulmate thing, his soul would bond with yours…finish your joining. The way it always did in Heaven when you both died before." Cas explained. "Then you were reborn and found each other again, but this time you were brothers. A mistake really, they manipulated that. Your bond isn't meant to be that way…think your mom and dad's relationship."

"We were meant to be lovers…" Dean realized what Cas was saying. "Wait, he's my brother."

"Not anymore, that body died, remember? He's pure soul now, and that soul belongs with yours, as it's true love and mate, the way it was supposed to be in Heaven, but can't be now. I'm sorry this is so confusing but it's the only way." Cas pointed out.

"I won't burn up if I take him in?" Dean pointed out.

"No, you won't. You and I are the only ones that won't. And I'm not available since I'm an angel, so…it's just you." Cas said. "He is a human soul, so he needs a human body… clearly not mine."

"I'll do it." Dean said reaching for it and Cas noticed an odd thing…tendrils of light were coming from the soul and reaching back to Dean as well. "Give me him, he's mine." Dean pleaded, eyes locked on the glowing soul. He wrapped hands around the small lighted soul and kissed it, his lips tingling. "I got you, Sam…I always have. I'll take you anyway I can get you."

The tendrils grew longer then. Wrapping up Dean's arms and then to his chest, where they sunk in and found his soul. Then they flowed into him, one at a time, the soul lifting on its own to float over Dean's hands; making the room glow around him. Then the soul drifted up his body to his chest, the tendrils removed from his hands and arms. Pulling the soul into his chest then vanishing. Dean glowed himself then and dimmed, but his eyes glowed gold for a bit before fading back to their normal color, then he ended up gasping as the power of the soul seared through him then faded as their souls embraced and joined.

Then he passed out. Cas caught him then carried him to bed again, tucking him in. Smiling as he kissed Dean's forehead. "Told you I'd get Sam back for you, Dean. I kept my word. Be happy now…no more drinking and dying by the day without him. No more grief and depression. Be happy. You have him back now."

"I will." Dean mumbled in his sleep and Cas smiled. The soul had answered him; not the man. It would be okay. The soul had been in torment without Sam's there with it. That's why Dean had been self-destructing. They always ended up doing that when they were apart. Now they would be okay and no one would tear them apart again.

Then he went invisible and watched over his charges for the rest of the night; glad he had been able to save Sam after all and that his father had heard his pleas and granted him this gift.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'_Sam…where are you?'_ Dean's soul called out as it wandered through the white emptiness. '_I feel you, baby. I need you!'_

'_I'm here.'_ Sam's soul answered and ran to him, immediately after a field of grass appeared and they looked down at it smiling. _'I found you! I was so lost without you.'_

'_Never again, my love, never again. We are always together now.'_ Dean's soul promised. '_Cas said so.'_

'_Really?'_ Sam's soul asked then Dean's nodded. He then shocked Dean's soul by laying a searing kiss on his lips and Dean's soon found itself kissing Sam's back just as passionately.

He cried out as Sam thrust into him and moved slow, then faster, and deeper as they gripped at each other; making love and joining as they always remembered doing. Used to it by now. _'Sammy, yes, I'm…cumming, baby!' _Dean's soul shouted.

'_Me, too…'_ Sam's moaned then did so.

Dean's cuddled him close for a while then pulled Sam below him, doing the same to Sam's soul, thrusting in deep on the first thrust. Then going slow and speeding up as the need to reclaim the lost part of himself got too much; pummeling that perfect ass and claiming it for himself again. Just as he always did as well. "_Mine!'_ He growled as he came.

'_Yours…always yours!'_ Sam's moaned as they fucked again, and didn't stop for the rest of the night, taking turns joining and making love to each other. _'I missed you.'_

'_I missed you, too.'_ Dean's sighed afterward. _'I'm with a woman now, Sam. I'm sorry.'_

'_I…do you have to be?'_ Sam asked, not liking sharing him now that they were together.

'_No, we're having issues with my behavior…I was dying inside without you, mourning you, and trying to get you back. I was messing up big time but…she's the mother of my son, I hate to hurt her.' _Dean's soul said sadly.

'_Well, telling her I'm inside you might do it…"_ Sam said. '_Shit!'_

'_I'll just tell her it's not working, it's not fair to her and I do want to be fair to her…I think she's unsure of us anyway. We're always fighting and she keeps giving me these looks. Like I'm being overprotective and smothering them…I suppose I am. They would be safer away from me…I could visit Ben on weekends or something, set up visits. She'll be mad at first, but she knows things are bad…and I can't keep moving them all the time to hide them. Maybe the best way to hide them would be stay away and keep our interactions slight…until Ben is older and can be trained to protect himself and her against the things that will come for them. It happened with Adam over Dad so I know it will happen to Ben with me. I'm not foolish enough to think there's a happily ever after out there for me. But maybe if I'm not in the picture, there will be for them.'_ Dean's soul admitted. _'It's break her heart or…get her killed. I don't want that.'_

'_I'm sorry I have to take your normal from you. You never had it and here I am, yanking it away…I never wanted to do that to you, Dean.' _Sam's said sadly.

'_You're not. We're hunters, we don't get a normal life, I forgot that for a moment. I do love her though, very much. Ben, too.' _Dean's said. _'I want to tell her the truth. Most of it, excluding the sex with us, but most of it. Please? I owe her that much.'_

'_Okay, it's up to you.'_ Sam's soul said and held him close. _'I could share you I suppose, as long as you stay with me.'_

'_Always, Sammy, always with you now, for the rest of our lives.' _Dean's soul promised and Sam sighed then nodded. _'I'll tell her in the morning.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lisa, I need to talk to you." Dean told her and she came to sit at the table with him, relieved to not see a drink in front of him this time nor that sad look on his face.

"What's up?" Lisa asked.

"I have something to tell you that you won't believe but it's true. It's important you know this, because our whole future relies on you doing that." Dean said then groaned. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I love Ben but…just listen, okay? Don't interrupt and just listen; let me get it out. I can prove it to you when you need me to but first I have to explain."

"I'm listening." Lisa said slowly, and waited.

"Sam is inside me, his soul is; it joined with mine last night." Dean told her and she eyed him in confusion. So he started from the beginning and told her all of it; all that he knew anyway. "So you see, I'm lovers inside with him, since he's my soulmate and I didn't know it. But I want to be with you and Ben, be his father. I love him. Please understand?"

"You said you could prove it…so prove it." Lisa said. "I believe you. Hell, you two were so damn twisted together it has to be true; you always were. Sam was all you talked about; I should have seen it. But you do love me and Ben, and he's a soul, not a separate person so I think I can handle sharing you. Just don't tell Ben; he won't get it."

"Lisa, you do know Evil will find you guys eventually, right? And use you or kill you to hurt me, to weaken me…I don't want that for you." Dean said. "Even if we break up for safety reasons, they will eventually come after you…would you consider one last move?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Move to Bobby's. You'll be safe there. I stay with you and Sam, Bobby will be told of course, but you would be able to be with me and Ben might be able to have a normal life then and so would you. You could get a job in town there and he could go to school. If you can share me with him, he'll agree to this, too. I don't want to lose you, Lise, but I had to be honest with you." Dean said, he felt Sam agreeing inside him; however reluctantly but he'd do it if she would. Just no other men or he'd be pissed.

Dean agreed that was off limits, too.

"Say I do that, we'd still be together but you'd be happier and quit drinking, right? You'd be hunting again, I assume?" Lisa said unsure if she could risk that. Risk her heart that much if she lost him to something.

"Yes, I'd straighten up and be a good man again." Dean said.

"Prove it then." Lisa said then waited again.

Castiel appeared then. "It's true. He was ensouled last night. And, yes, I'm an angel. An archangel apparently, father upgraded me last night. What proof would you like?"

"You're …you just appeared!" Lisa mumbled in shock.

"And I'm right here inside my Mate." Sam said speaking through Dean's lips, his eyes bleeding to a darker hazel and she gasped. "Yes, he's mine. But he loves you, so I'm willing to share him with you and only you." It was Sam's voice from before and she knew that voice. Those eyes, too. That was Sam.

"I'll think about it…give me some time." Lisa negotiated, now knowing it was all definitely true, and that she'd lose the man she loved if she said no, and the father to her son.

"Ben is his son, I can feel it. You should have told him the truth, Lisa." Cas admonished her. "Put him on the birth certificate; he deserves that much."

"I will. Um…okay, give me some space." Lisa said putting out a hand and walking out, running the other through her dark hair as she did so, shock on her face. They let her go and Cas looked at Dean.

"You just had to tell her…why? Did you think that she'd just agree to be with you if you did, honestly?" Cas said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I kind of did. She loves me and I can't lie to her; it wouldn't be fair to her if I did. I love them! I love my son. And I won't lose them now that I have them. Not over a lie at least." Dean said and sighed. "She had a Right to know. It was the right thing to do, Cas. Even you know that's true."

"Yeah, but you may have made a mess here by just telling her, a mess Heaven may need to clean up…" Cas warned him.

"Mind wiped, no!" Dean gasped in fear at that thought. They'd make them forget him…he'd never be able to be a father to his son if they did that! No!

"Only if she refuses or freaks out. They'd leave it be otherwise. No one wants to take this from you, Dean, least of all me." Cas said and patted his shoulder to reassure him. "I never wanted to interfere with your life here with her and him…I had no choice here. Otherwise, I'd have left you alone."

"I know you tried, you did it for Sam. I'm very grateful to you for that. I really am. I just hope it didn't just cost me my family." Dean said sadly and waited.

Lisa came in soon after that and sighed. "I'll do it…on three conditions. I get a job and we don't move again. Ben gets a normal life and goes to school, makes friends, and you can train him hunter-style if you have to. I don't want him dead either, and I'll learn to do it too in my free time. And…shit, okay, I'll stay with you, Dean Winchester, and you can stay with Sam's soul, as he is inside of you and I can't change that. If he'll share you with me then I will share you with him."

"What was the third condition?" Dean asked, not missing that she hadn't mentioned it yet.

"You marry me. Since you are clearly married to Sam soul-wise, then I think I deserve the same from you, too. You marry me and make us your _real_ family. You stay with Sam and me, and we live at Bobby's. I don't want us hurt either. So…do we do this or not? We need to sell the house if we do this." Lisa said.

"Marriage, are you sure? You want that? I'm not saying no to the deal, Lisa, but…what if you freak out and leave him later?" Sam spoke up and she nodded, acknowledging his concern. Sam had a right to make sure Dean would be happy.

Dean went to argue but quieted and Lisa nodded see that Sam clearly had shushed him mentally. "Well?" Sam demanded tensely, eyes hard. "I wasn't for sharing at first but…you make him happy so I'm willing to do it. For him, not you!"

"Fine, when you put it that way, Sam…how about if you decide you don't want to share later? He dumps us and _we_ get screwed…are you sure you can handle him being mated and married to both us? For Eternity because if we marry, I'm not ever letting him go." Lisa said getting in his face. "And I sleep with him sexually when we're in the bedroom; not you, understand? You are _not_ in charge of his body or around when I'm with Dean in bed."

"I won't change my mind. I have him already; that won't ever change. You don't leave him or break his heart or cheat on him and I'll share. You are a good woman and he deserves a good wife so I would never stop him from being with you. And I'm not into women now; so I'm sure your virtue is perfectly safe from my touch. I only want Dean now. So choose." Sam demanded again.

"I'll…I'll do it. Will he?" Lisa said backing off and sighing. Hopeful that he might.

It would be an odd arrangement but she wanted Dean and this was the only way she could get him; so she'd do it. Besides they'd be fine without Sam competing with her for Dean's love, so it would solve that little problem. And she was afraid that if they kept up the way they were with his drinking and sullenness, and the paranoia, which was only getting worse by the day, that they'd have broken up; she'd been considering it but hadn't said anything.

Deep down, she'd always only loved Dean and now that they had a chance, so she had to take it.

"I will." Dean said smiling happily back at her now. Sam gone for the moment but she was sure he was in there listening. "I'll call Bobby to arrange it."

"There's more, Dean, much more." Cas said and Dean looked at his suspiciously. "There is a plan here that you both are a part of, we can talk later. First get them safe and work this out, the plan can wait."

"Fine, but you will tell us later." Dean spat. "I'm so tired of being fucking angel minions, doing your damn dirty work. Knew you didn't do this out of the kindness of your hearts for us!"

"I did…I really did. But…you know how that works. I had the best of intentions, I really did. Father always said the road to Hell was paved with good intentions…he was right." Cas said weakly. "I fucked up, did something I shouldn't have done and now…I'll tell you later. You guys go talk. I just need you to know I'm really sorry for everything I've done and want your forgiveness…if you could bring yourself to forgive me someday once you find out what I've done…" Cas looked so sad at that and it softened their heart for the angel.

"Cas, look…sure I might get pissed about it but I would never disown you for anything you did. We love you, you know that. Whatever you are dealing with, whatever you did, we got your back. We'll do all we can to help you. Come back, okay?" Dean asked reaching for him.

"I can't leave you…don't worry about that." Cas said and Dean looked at where he was with a confused look_. 'I made myself your protector, both of you, and now am bound to stay by your sides and fight with you. I can't ever leave you.'_ Cas whispered through their heads and Dean smiled. '_I love you guys, too.'_ He felt love in there and some happiness so he assumed this was a good thing.

Dean and Sam only hoped whatever secrets Cas was keeping from them wouldn't end up getting them as hurt as badly as before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
